


The Calm Rain

by Annabiscuits



Category: Inanimate Insanity (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabiscuits/pseuds/Annabiscuits
Summary: Opposite LB is a depressing person. She’s barely upbeat and sadness is her main emotion. That is, until she meets Opposite PB, a kind soul with no temper at all. They’re completely calm, in fact. It’s their main mood. O. LB finds out a new emotion exists, called love.
Relationships: Lightbulb/Paintbrush (Inanimate Insanity)
Kudos: 8





	The Calm Rain

Lightbulb walked through the rain, the water droplets sliding off of her glass...”head” onto the ground. She was walking on the sidewalk, wearing a dark blue dress and a black backpack containing a few things she had bought. Mostly books. She usually walked home alone like this, and nobody usually even noticed she was there, often pushing and shoving her when days were busy. She looked down at her feet, as her pace slowed a bit. She suddenly smelt something REALLY good. It smelled comforting, like a warm home. She looked up at the house where the smell was coming from, and looked through the slightly open window. A paintbrush person was there, seeming to be making themself dinner. After all, it WAS getting late. She became almost entranced by the smell, as she kept looking for a little while longer. They hadn’t noticed her this whole time. She suddenly realized how creepy she was being as she snapped out of it and ran off, a blush consisting of strawberry red and watermelon pink, as she finally reached the door of her house, out of breath as she gently pushed open the door. The house wasn’t really much, but it was good enough for her. Her eyes stopped lighting up like they did before as she returned to a sad expression as her blush faded. She began thinking. Was this love? Was this just stalking? She didn’t want to be a stalker, but damn could they cook...no, no, get a hold of yourself. She didn’t know what to think of it. She’d find out later...hopefully. She walked into her bedroom and sat down on the old bed, and took off her bookbag, opening it and taking out one of the books aside as she set the bag onto the floor. She laid down, and started reading, but before she knew it, she had already fallen asleep, as all the whirling thoughts in her head stopped.


End file.
